REINO PROHIBIDO
by luz.skywardsword
Summary: Un nuevo reino, un reino olvidado bajo las aguas de un extenso mar y un reino prohibido para los habitantes de hyrule... secretos antes olvidados por los hylianos, un reino lejano donde la luz del ocaso es eterno... un rey maligno que despertó de las profundidades del océano para destruir y cobrar venganza de un héroe que lo había sellado... acontecimientos después de spirit tracks


REINO PROHIBIDO

Prologo: La actual hyrule

La tierra de Hyrule y todas sus tribus vivieron en paz y armonía durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el conocimiento del Reino Sagrado y el deseo de obtener la Trifuerza se extendieron por todo el reino. Cuando el conocimiento de la Trifuerza se propagó, los pueblos de Hyrule lucharon por obtener el control del Reino Sagrado y la Trifuerza todopoderosa en su interior.

En la guerra, un grupo de intrusos intentaron utilizar su poderosa magia oscura, la **Sombra Fundida**, para tomar el control del Reino Sagrado y tomar la Trifuerza. Pero, las Diosas de Oro enviaron a tres de los cuatro Espíritus de la Luz para sellar a la Sombra Fundida y mandar a los Intrusos a una dimensión paralela conocida como **el**** Reino Crepuscular**, donde pasaría a convertirse en la tribu **Twili**. Con el éxito al desterrar a los intrusos, los Espíritus de la Luz rompieron la Sombra Fundida en cuatro trozos. Las Diosas de Oro crean el **Espejo del Crepúsculo** como unión entre Hyrule y el Reino Crepuscular, a su vez dejado al cuidado de los Antiguos Sabios.

A fin de proteger el poder sagrado, Rauru, el Sabio de la Luz, selló la entrada al Reino Sagrado en el Templo del Tiempo, con la Espada Maestra y las Piedras Espirituales como barreras a la entrada. El Templo de la Luz, ubicado en el centro del Reino Sagrado, se convirtió en el lugar de descanso de la Trifuerza, mientras que Rauru se aisló en el templo para continuar protegiendo la reliquia sagrada…

Muchos años después de la victoria del Héroe del Tiempo, el sello de los Siete Sabios comenzó a debilitarse por una razón desconocida, y Ganondorf consiguió escapar de su prisión. Ganondorf tenía la intención de cumplir la amenaza que lanzó sobre el Héroe del Tiempo y los Siete Sabios de hacer pagar a sus descendientes por su encarcelamiento.

El pueblo de Hyrule esperó que el Héroe del Tiempo se presentara para salvarlos, pero el héroe no apareció. Sin ninguna otra opción, el pueblo solo pudo rezar. Las Diosas de Oro respondieron a sus oraciones dando instrucciones a los elegidos para tomar refugio en las cimas de las montañas antes de que inundaran Hyrule, manteniendo a Ganon y su ejército atrapado en el tiempo por debajo del mar…

Mucho tiempo después un par de héroes vencieron a ganondorf quien había escapado debajo del mar y quería destruir hyrule de nuevo. Cuando estos héroes lo vencieron se dedicaron buscar tierras nuevas para fundar nuevamente hyrule. Y así fue hyrule creció de nuevo en prosperidad…

.-.-. ACTUAL.-.-.-.

Finalmente la nueva hyrule gozaba, estaba llena de prosperidad y de armonía….

-¡Hey link! – se escuchaba la voz de una joven de mínimo unos dieciséis años

Dentro de una pequeña y modesta casa se encontraba un joven rubio, de ojos azules rey, vestido con una ropa de campesino, expresión relajada, su nombre era Link.

-¡vamos no seas flojo! – volvía a gritar

-ya voy **Zelda **- esta vez el grito era del muchacho

-es el día de mi título como princesa de hyrule que emoción no quiero que te lo pierdas Link

-ni de chiste digas eso

-tuve que venir a despertarte, de lo contrario no despertarías sin mi ayuda

-eso no es verdad – se sonrojo

-Bueno vamos

Ambos jóvenes estaban impacientes; ella por su titulo y el por verla feliz

-mira todo el pueblo celebra este día… link yo quería decirte algo, creo que aun no me armo de valor te lo diré hasta que me den el titulo…

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el chico

-algo muy importante pero eso te lo diré después o.k

-sip entendido princesa Zel

-hehe muy bien Link

Ambos fueron al castillo para poder dar su último ensayo a las palabras del juramento que Zelda debía decir ante todos y para que Link se preparara en cuanto a lo que usaría; sería un traje de caballero color verde con gorro del mismo color botas café de cuero y guantes café de cuero también, además de que el cuello de su traje estaría mas abierto que el de los demás y levantado y cinturón café…

-y con esta corona, yo princesa de hyrule prometo cuidarlo y hacerlo permanecer prospero hasta el fin de mis días, para que mis siguientes generaciones puedan mantenerlo pacifico y en armonía….

-muy bien Zel parece que has estado practicando mucho…

-si Link estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no quedar mal ante mi gente

-ahora que me doy cuenta hoy es un día muy especial

-¿ya te acordaste?

-si el día de mi título de caballero por ti como podría olvidarlo

-¡Link!

-¿Qué pasa?

-todavía no recuerdas que día es hoy

-si es miércoles

-no tonto es el día de nuestro aniversario de amistad, el día que nos conocimos

-_oh! Rayos lo olvide por completo seguro me mata _– pensó Link en un momento de silencio – oh si, si como podría olvidarlo

-¡LINK! –volvió a gritar pero ahora con más fuerza

-bueno lo acepto… lo olvide porque estaba emocionado por este día y no me di cuenta de que es un día muy importante para ambos Zel… me perdonas – tomo su mano con ambas manos y luego se puso muy cerca de ella, quedando cara a cara

-Link… te perdono

-eso siempre me funciona… eres muy tierna Zel

-eres un rufián Link

-pero me quieres y no lo puedes negar Zel…

Zelda solo se puso colorida de las mejillas mientras miraba hacia abajo, con la cabeza gacha y su cabello rubio pasando por su cara para tapar su sonrojo.

-¿Zelda? – Link no comprendía por qué Zelda estaba tan roja, el tan solo pensó que estaba enferma así que la checo de la frente

-¿te sientes bien Zel?

-si-si estoy bien bueno vámonos estoy lista

Salieron del castillo, hacia la plaza de la ciudadela, aunque Zelda se sentía nerviosa, tener a link tan cerca de ella le brindaba tranquilidad y mucha confianza.

-¡No puedo Link! – murmuro en la oreja del ojiazul…

-yo se que tu puedes Zel confía en ti

-¡siii!

Zelda se paro enfrente de su pueblo para dar empezar con sus parlamentos, y posteriormente presentarse como dama real de hyrule por su edad…

-Buenos días tengan todos, campesinos, caballeros, damas, niños y jóvenes… yo Zelda princesa de hyrule hoy seré cornada dama real de hyrule, con lo cual podre cubrir a mi padre mientras no esté, como su mano derecha para ver por el bien de nuestra hermosa hyrule… - Zelda fue coronada y según lo ensayado antes esta comenzó a decir algunas palabras – con estas esmeraldas se siente nuestro el coraje de quien la porte, los rubíes son el poder que tienen para gobernar y este zafiro nos demuestra la sabiduría de conducir a hyrule a su eterna gloria y prosperidad- paro un momento -y con esta corona, yo princesa de hyrule prometo cuidarlo y hacerlo permanecer prospero hasta el fin de mis días, para que mis siguientes generaciones puedan mantenerlo pacifico y en armonía…- y ahora como princesa y reina sustituta de hyrule me complace darle titulo a los caballeros graduados de la academia de caballeros del nuevo hyrule.

-pasen por aquí – decía una mujer de cabello rubio claro, de esbelta figura, ojos carmesí, tono de piel moreno claro, con un vestido largo color azul marino, con adornos dorados de la familia real y un símbolo rojo extraño de un ojo y una lagrima y capa con gorro; además de una sandalias café claro cerradas de arriba dejando un espacio abierto de abajo. Su nombre era Impa.

De pronto un grupo de tres jóvenes cruzaban las puertas del castillo saliendo hacia la plaza, donde la princesa les daría su titulo.

Primer joven: Daiko Rue

-Por tu honestidad, apoyo y fuerza tu titulo será Rue el caballero solidario

Segundo joven: Yisumi Asaco

-Por tu buen trabajo solo sin arriesgar vidas y arriesgar tu vida tú serás yasaco el solitario

Y el último era Link

-por tu heroísmo, humildad y coraje tú serás Link el valiente

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar a la princesa con mucho ánimo.

-Muy bien – decía link – estuviste excelente Zel

-gra-gracias Link

-¿y que quieras decirme?

-podemos ir al nuestro lugar

Link asintió con la cabeza… ella junto a link fueron a una colina cercana donde había un pequeño árbol de manzanas…

-hagamos una pequeña celebración – decía Link mientras le sonreía a la princesa

Link subió al árbol y bajo dos manzanas una para él y otra para ella.

-gracias

-por nada su majestad

Comieron su manzana lentamente mientras se acercaba el atardecer y los dos se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro

-Zelda… me tienes impaciente ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

-link…. Creo que puedo… o tal vez no, no soy tan valiente como tu… pero aun así pase lo que pase prométeme que no me veras de manera extraña y seguirán las cosas como están… si es que no llego a mas de mi objetivo perdóname...

-parece que me odias o algo así ¿te hice algo?

-no Link al contrario la que te va ha hacer… más bien decir algo soy yo

-y porque tanto para una cosa

-por que puede ser que cambie la forma en la que me has visto durante mucho tiempo

-¡bueno me matas de nervios y curiosidad dime!

-es que tu Link… me… gus…- pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una de las fans de Link

-LINK

-oh no maldición aun no me ha visto me esconderé en el árbol

-Link… espera

Link subió rápidamente como una ardilla al árbol y quizá con un poco de suerte la chica no lo habría visto subir.

-¿princesa que hace aquí?... bueno eso no importa ¿ha visto a Link?

-no por ningún lado ¿por qué?

-quería darle un gran besoooo como aquel día lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer

-¿¡Qué!?

FLASHBACK

Link caminaba por los pasillos de la plaza cuando de pronto una joven castaña, de cabello largo, ojos lila, delgada y cara bonita; de vestido café y blanco de escote atrevido y botines café obscuro le dio un gran beso cerca de los labios, el joven estaba atónito, mas callado que de costumbre… ¿qué rayos había pasado?, se preguntaba mientras estaba tan rojo por la sangre que había subido hasta su rostro dejándolo completamente en shock.

Fin del flashback

-bueno me voy a buscar a mi adorado héroe, nos vemos princesa.

La joven se alejo y hasta que link vio lo suficientemente lejos a la chica salto del árbol

-y ¿quién era ella Link?

-una loca que me quiere… pero yo

-¿tu le quieres? –pregunto con la cabeza gacha

-¡claro que no! – link solo se enojo y se dio cuenta de lo decaída que estaba la chica pero ¿Por qué? – me deseas la muerte al preguntar eso ¿verdad?

-no

-por qué tan triste Zel ¿dije algo estúpido?

-siempre

-perdóname princesa – decía en un tono burlón (N/A: alguien aparte de mi conoce esta frase de Link? ¨Well excuse me princess¨ jajajaja xD)

-claro

-y ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

-olvídalo

-no descansare hasta que me lo digas

-tú me GUSTAS

-eh!?

-si me gustas desde que éramos niños, siempre me protegiste

-Zel…

-no me importa si tu no me quieres… si tienes muchas admiradoras que te pueden conquistar

-… pero Zeld

-si no me amas no me importa

-Zelda…

-y si no me soportas porque soy una infantil o porque te despierto en las mañanas por razones egoístas

-…. Ya

-y además de eso se que me odias por ser una irritante y pesada ami… - Zelda silencio sus palabras ante los encantos del joven con uno de sus dedo en los labios de ella

-Zelda me toca hablar… no te quiero, ni te odio, te soporto y tampoco te extraño nunca

-L-link – Zelda estaba a punto de llorar, cuando el joven le puso una de sus manos en las mejillas de ella

-mírame a los ojos – por fin comprendió esos celos

-y-yo

-no te quiero porque te amo, ni te odio porque te aprecio, no es que te soporte es que sin ti no vivo, tampoco te extraño nunca porque te tengo a mi lado siempre y así será todos los días de mi vida, eso espero… - el joven miro con mucha delicadeza y ternura a la joven rubia y de un momento a otro la expresión en su cara era tan encantadora que no pudo resistirse; pronto comenzaba a anochecer y bajo la obscuridad la luna y estrellas fueron testigos de ese beso de amor sincero que los dos jóvenes se dieron y disfrutaron.

La mañana siguiente

-¡buenos días ZELDA!

-eh? – apenas se empezaba a levantar de su gran cama… pero que extraño ¿quién era?

-¡LEVANTATE DORMILONA! –gritaba el hylian

-¿que? ¿Link? Pe-pero que haces tan temprano ¿y despierto?

-vengo por ti tengo una sorpresa para ti

-espera unos minutos – decía Zelda

(N/A: Claro recuerden que si una mujer dice espera unos minutos y un hombre dice llego temprano es lo mismo jajaja)

Pero Zelda se tardo unos veinte minutos en bajar a lo que link estaba un poco disgustado

-y me dices lento

-para llegar arreglada si

-bueno vámonos

Link tomo a Zelda de una mano y corrió hacia la colina de la noche anterior

-¿qué sorpresa?

-mira hacia el sol a través del árbol

-¿para qué?

-tú solo mira

Como link le dijo a Zelda ella miro a través del árbol y vio la trifuerza y la ciudadela que un grupo de pequeñas hojas formaban… pero esa ciudadela no era igual y ¿la trifuerza en un castillo extraño?

-Link esto no se parece a hyrule

-pero se ve casi igual además lo encontré por casualidad, vine y mire el suelo por que vi unas figuras a través de él y me di cuenta de que además de eso parece haber un mapa te das cuenta, y como a ti te gusta la historia y el estudio pensé que traerte aquí te agradaría.

-estas en lo correcto me gusta es un mapa antiguo… pero ¿Por qué el árbol lo forma?

-No lo se

-Y que pasara si yo…

Zelda intento tocar las figuras de la sombra del árbol pero algo extraño ocurrió… unas luces de color azul empezaron a destellar de la mano de Zelda a lo que link le dio curiosidad y también puso su mano pero de el emanaban luces color verde medio…

-¿qué es esto? – pregunto Link asombrado

-no… no lo se

Pero cuando las luces empezaron a brillar una especie de temblor comenzó a sentirse a lo que los dos jóvenes se alertaron y se sostuvieron las manos para no temer.

-Link ¿que estará ocurriendo?

-no lo sé pero no te sueltes

-haaaaaaaa!

-¡Zelda ven aquí!

-Link no me sueltes

El suelo comenzó a abrirse y el cielo tomo un color obscuro azulado, una ráfaga de viento se soltó y los dos jóvenes estaban tan asustados que solo corrieron pero no pudieron llegar lejos ya que los vientos los empujaban hacia el vacio que había dejado la gran grieta la única forma de no caer fue sostenerse al árbol y del suelo emergió un gran patíbulo, cubierto por arena que caía al vacio o al suelo y en medio del un gran circo con un espejo en el centro de este, llego solo hasta ese gran lugar y lo demás empezó a llenarse de agua y unas pocas escaleras podían dejar el paso libre hasta ese lugar. Por suerte estaban vivos y el árbol había quedado a un lado de estos y a un lado del patíbulo.

-¿estas... bien Zelda? – decía con la respiración agitada ya que habían intentado escapar del viento para evitar la caída

-si… Link ¿y tú? – decía de la misma manera

-estoy bien – contesto Link

-y eso ¿qué es?

-no lo sé y no te acerques

-pero quiero saber ¿qué es?

-mejor vamos a avisarle a Impa

-tienes razón corramos

Así como la joven lo sugirieron los dos aumentaron la velocidad Link más que Zelda porque ella llevaba un vestido.

-toma mi mano así iras más rápido

-si… - asintió con la cabeza

Pronto ella con la fuerza de Link aumento su velocidad y llegaron al castillo lo más pronto posible.

-¡Impa! – gritaron al unisonó

-si querida

-acompáñanos - grito Zel

- ¿A dónde?

-tu ven – contesto Link

-bueno, ustedes nunca cambian cuando encontraban algo demasiado común se impresionaban muy fácil espero que no sea ese el caso ya que así siempre serán ustedes dos, no es como si apareciera de repente un gran monumento o algo así jeje

-Esperen un momento… - decía Link mientras tomaba un escudo y espada de la herrería del castillo…

Esta vez era verdad, no era una cosa tan simple era cierto, el ¨supongo que es algo pequeño y común¨ en la mente de Impa se convirtió un gran grito de¨ ¡POR NAYRU! ¨.

-Te lo dijimos, no es simple Impa

-ya-ya lo vi

-y ¿qué es? – pregunto un curioso Link

-no puedo creerlo esto existe realmente

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Zelda desesperada

-esto jóvenes fue llamado alguna vez cuando hyrule era glorioso el patíbulo del desierto, o circo del espejo… (N/A: un patíbulo es un lugar donde se le da pena de muerte a un criminal o algo por el estilo)

-¿Por qué circo del espejo? –pregunto Link

-antes en las épocas gloriosas de hyrule se cuenta que para que las diosas protegieran a la trifuerza y su gente de los malignos intrusos, ellas crearon el espejo crepuscular que los llevaría a un mundo totalmente opuesto a hyrule donde vivirían bajo la tranquilizadora luz del ocaso eterno… y así dejo en manos de los antiguos sabios el cuidado de este…

-entonces esto es eso… ¿y qué pasa? ¿Podremos viajar ahí?…

-¡NO! Nadie sabe qué pasa si se viaja ahí, nadie sabe si vuelve o no, jamás lo han intentando… pero ¿cómo es que emergió tan de repente del mar y del suelo?

-no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que cuando en la sombra de aquel árbol pusimos la mano para ver y tratar de tocar ese tipo de mapa que las hojas y el sol formaban unas extrañas luces invadían nuestras manos, a Zelda se le acercaron luces azules y a mi verdes.

-qué extraño, sugiero que nos vallamos de aquí

Pero cuando se iba una voz los detuvo

-a…yu…denme

-¿que?

-¿qué pasa Link? – pregunto Zelda

-es que creí escuchar una voz

-estáis… en lo… correcto

-¿quién eres? – se puso en posición de lucha

-soy un sabio… soy el sabio de las sombras

-¿sabio?- quedo impresionada Impa

-sí, soy un sabio joven sheika, tu eres mi reencarnación

-¿reencarnación?

-el destino y las diosas quizá querían que este encuentro se suscitara para advertirles que el maligno enemigo vendrá pronto por ti Princesa de este nuevo Hyrule, Zelda; eso fue un mensaje de las diosas…

-no lo permitiré – decía Impa

-¡yo tampoco! – grito con energía Link

-¡oh! Gran héroe de los viento, gran héroe legendario, gran héroe del tiempo, gran héroe de los hombres, gran héroe de los mares salvad hyrule y hacer que retome su curso a la paz y prosperidad.

-wow, wow, wow… espere cuantos héroes cree que soy solo soy el valeroso Link ese es mi título…

-pero joven usted ha salvado a hyrule incontables veces

-increíble pero debo proteger a Zelda…

-Cuidado es una de ellos

-¿Quién eres? – preguntaba Link

-soy Usarlin – decía una joven vestida de rojo, como Link pero con zapatillas de tacón bajo y color negro sin gorro, de tez azulada, cabello rojo, ojos carmesí y mirada sexy para seducir a cualquier enemigo dejándolo indefenso – subordinada del rey demonio de la obscuridad el gran señor de las tinieblas **Ganondorf**

- no…. Imposible, ganondorf estaba encerrado en el tiempo de bajo del mar con el sello de la espada maestra

-jaja anciano ¿usted cree que los twili podríamos haber dejado a nuestro maestro así?

-¿los TWILI? – pregunto Zelda

-si princesita soy una Twili hermana de la heredera del crepúsculo… pero mi hermana no quiso obedecer al gran ganondorf y me exilio junto a Zero y Rosuru mis otros dos hermanos.

-explicas mucho de tu vida no… - decía Link burlándose de la chica

-¡cállate insolente mocoso!

-serás anciana – decía Link de nuevo burlándose

-eres un idiota…

-y usted oh gran excelencia ¿es muy inteligente?

-ya basta cuando te acabe estarás llorando

-quiero verlo…

-me gustaría pero tengo ordenes…

Y en un segundo estaba detrás de Impa, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tomando a Zelda de rehén

-mierda déjala

-jaja nunca héroe – decía mientras sacaba una espada de su propia manga, a eso Link tomo posición de pelea

-ya verás maldita – link al tomar esa posición trato de golpearle varias veces pero todas las paraba con la espada y esquivaba por toda la pradera

-nunca podrás herirme – para cubrirse del ataque de Link ella tomo a Zelda como escudo pero paro antes de herir a Zelda… en ese momento se había cansado

-Link mátame si es para salvar hyrule, atraviésame con tu espada y mata a esta desgraciada

-Zelda no, cállate no digas estupideces

-es por el bien de hyrule

-cállate, maldita que si te mata el tendrá tu poder

-¿qué poder?, ¡Habla! – grito Link; estaba muy nerviosos

-la trifuerza de la sabiduría

-¿trifuerza de la sabiduría? Pero no es posible la trifuerza esta salvo guardada en un lugar que ni siquiera yo conozco – decía Zelda

-eres una idiota princesita el tiene el coraje en su mano y tú la sabiduría

-yo coraje estás loca

-pero Link ella tiene razón eres muy valiente

-eso puede ser un factor y tu eres muy inteligente princesita te eh vigilado de cerca

-eres una maldita… - forcejeaba para poder escapar de sus manos pero era inútil – suéltame te lo ordeno yo princesa de hyrule

-jaja ¿crees que te voy a obedecer mocosa engreída?

-no pero por eso…- mordió la mano de Usarlin y corrió a los brazos de Link

-Zelda estas bien

-si Link ahora mátala

-si – asintió; pero justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe con la espada tomo a otro rehén

-nunca me voy a rendir insignificante campesino

-¿que? ¿Te crees princesa?

-soy la reina del crepúsculo, usurpe el trono de mi querida hermana

-qué extraño que sean la única de quien no dices nombre

-que no se nota que la odio

-de hecho me importa un carajo, suelta a Impa

-dame a tu princesa

-NO LINK YO DARE MI VIDA POR ZELDA

-NO Impa… Usarlin voy contigo pero deja a hyrule en paz y a todos en este reino y en otros a cambio de mi vida

-trato

-¡No! ¡ZELDA QUE RAYOS HACES TONTA!

-Y si tu héroe de hyrule das tu vida por la princesa y por todo este mundo y el crepúsculo

-¿valgo mucho más?

-vales más que la princesa y todo este reino – sonrió de oreja a oreja seguro tenía un plan

-no héroe no le haga caso sus ofertas vienen con sorpresas, malas sorpresas – decía el sabio

-pero así dejaría a todos

-no ella es mentirosa como las serpientes – decía nuevamente el sabio

-¿pero que pasara con Impa?

-lucha, lucha por Impa y gana la pelea así podrás rescatar a todos y salvar a Zelda

-pero…

-Tu lucha tiene un punto débil…

-¿cuál? – preguntaba nervioso

-su pasado

A Link se le prendió un foco en la cabeza… ¿y si la fastidiaba hasta que ya no pudiese más?, ¿y si Impa se soltaba antes de una desgracia? ¿Y si Zelda rompiera su vestido y corriese a toda velocidad?, todo tendría que salir a la perfección… pero que perdía, si no hacia algo rápido morirían muchas personas

-Impa, Zelda

-¿qué rayos?

-que te fastidia tener que lidiar con nosotros, con la gente…. Con tu hermana

-cállate

.seguro es más hermosa y madura que tu

-tú no sabes nada

-seguro sabe como gobernar no como tu

-YA BASTA

-y de seguro tiene a todos los muchachos a sus pies, sin embargo tú no eres nada a su lado

-QUE TE CALLES MALDITO

-no, desearía conocer a la hermosa de tu hermana y casarme con ella

-YA BASTA

_-Link… mira me las pagaras _– pensó Zelda

-sabes me das lastima, seguro ella tu hermana es la preferida de todos, tus padres, tus amigos, tu familia, tus hermanos y tu pareja jaja seguro también resultaría así ¿no?

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Ahora! -Impa logro soltarse, mientras que Zelda corrió a toda velocidad con el vestido levantado y Link ataco a la twili dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

-muy bien Link eres un héroe pero ahora ¿quién es ganondorf? –pregunto Impa

-no se Impa… sabio disculpe ¿quién es ganondorf?

-no…. No…. ¿Cómo fue posible?, Nohansen lo detuvo… el héroe de los vientos lo detuvo, la antigua princesa lo detuvo

-¿a qué se refiere?

-estamos perdidos… debes encontrar la espada maestra para derrotar a ganondorf

-pero donde esta

-la última vez ganondorf la tenía clavada en la cabeza

-es imposible que hubiera sobrevivido- decía Link impresionado

-pero él es pura maldad, y ha planeado una lucha todo este tiempo

-debemos detenerlo- decía Link mirando a Zelda que había aparecido en un momento

-¿cómo lo encontramos?

-guiados por el gran mapa de las sombras

-¿el gran mapa de las sombras que es eso? – pregunto Link

-creo que yo sé – miro el árbol

-claro el árbol, la sombra eso nos guiar… pero nos tendríamos que llevar el árbol…

-no joven héroe, yo tengo la solución…

-¿quien?

-yo soy Midna, princesa del crepúsculo, soberana de las sombras – decía una hermosa joven alta de tez azul pálido, ojos carmesí, cabello anaranjado y mezcla con rojo, largo y suelto, de tipo de vestido negro que recorría solo sus costados y abierto de las piernas que solo cubría la parte de en frente y un tipo de capa con gorro negro y un broche arriba de las puntas de su cabello de en frente, con unas sandalias negras.

-con razón le tenia envidia su hermana, es usted hermosa princesa – decía Zelda mientras le daba la manos en saludo

-ten es un pergamino de las sombras, ahí podrás marcar la sombra del mapa

-gracias princesa

-no hay por que

-y ¿cómo ha salido?

-por el espejo… que creyeron que no se podía salir

-eso creímos

-bueno, pues ya está comprobado, es posible Salir de ahí

-increíble algún día cuando esto termine debo ir a ver su reino… me gustaría saber cómo es

-claro princesa… pero ahora necesito un favor...

-¿cual? – pregunto Zelda

-ir en busca de mis hermanos

-sus hermanos…

-si Usarlin se los llevo, tan solo son unos pequeños, Zero tiene dieciséis y Rosuru apenas tiene nueve…

-como entonces no los exilio

-nunca podría, son unos niños

-uno tiene dieciséis ya no es un niño – miro Link confundido

-tengo veinte años… los veo como niños

-mira Zelda tiene dos años más que nosotros

-Link deja de estar en cosas que no son del tema… esto es de vital importancia

-lo siento

-puedo acompañarnos en su viaje princesa

-… ¿acompañarnos? – pregunto Link disgustado

-que pasa Link ¿no quieres?

-sí pero tú no vas a ninguna parte, tú te quedas en hyrule

-pero LINK

-ella tiene razón su majestad

-aun así yo no…. Tengo que ir…. Link – tomo a link de sus cachetes lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso pasionalmente, Link correspondió abrazando a la princesa de la cintura y dándole su calor y amor a esta… mientras Impa veía y pensando que: ¨por fin esto tenía que pasar, lo sabia¨… mientras que la twili pensaba ¨que bonita pareja¨

-Zelda yo te amo… entendiste jamás me dejare morir, ni te dejare hacerte daño… y por eso quiero que te quedes aquí

-yo me llevare a Usarlin a la prisión del crepúsculo… de acuerdo…

-si eso sería lo mejor princesa Midna – dijo el sabio

-yo me preparare y saldremos en busca de sus hermanos y yo en busca de la espada

-si link – decía desanimada, no podría ver a su amado por un largo tiempo… y aun mas le preocupaba que se enamorara de la hermosa princesa twili… Midna

-bueno que esperamos princesa alístese y vuelva así podremos ir en busca de lo que necesitamos…

**Continuara….**

**Hola bueno este es mi quinto fiction también de the legend of Zelda… quiero hacerlo según la cronología… pero creo que resultaría un poco o más bien muy difícil…. Va a ser muy largo (eso espero) este sería un modo historia de aventura y romance aunque también tendrá comedia y acción… como ya pudieron ver va a salir Midna en esta aventura ya que me han dado ganas de que saliera Midna últimamente en mis fics… digo yo que es la mejor acompañante de Link y además de carismática y buena onda, es sexy atrevida y de un muy dispuesta a todo por salvar ambos reinos…. Espero que les agrade la historia si piensan que es muy descabellado poner el espejo del crepúsculo como una puerta única, no es asi lean bien sobre Zelda los que no sepan y sabran que el espejo fue creado mucho antes, antes de minish, e incluso en el templo del espíritu de ocarina of time cuando llegas una sala antes de la del jefe final esta un espejo, donde bajas para desacer la cara a la diosa de la arena que tiene dos o una serpientes en su cuerpo, mas grande pero se cree que ese es el espejo crepuscular… bueno solo quería que quedara claro eso… espero subir pronto la continuación de este fiction y hacer las peleas más interesantes… hasta otro fic…**


End file.
